


Lying Dreams or Dreaming Lies

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation that may have happened.</p><p>But even if it had? What could it possibly have changed?</p><p> </p><p>(Grantaire pushes at Enjolras' doubts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Dreams or Dreaming Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a little bit inspired by 'Drink with Me' but mostly it's just things I wish R had said to Enjolras.
> 
> Read on:

-one moment Apollo,

 

[The meeting is over Grantaire, you have had a chance to speak, you can go home now]

 

-surely you, with all your wise words about freedom, will let me speak?

 

-I know I am not the best speaker and that I will never inspire as you do but will you not listen now? And then we can drink and in the morning this will not have happened.

 

 [I have no time for drink, nor for your rambles. Go home]

 

-no, no, we must not fight now - just listen

 

-you say I do not believe in anything and we both know it is not so. But I understand your confusion, Apollo; for I know that to you the revolution is all there is.

 

-I wish to know Apollo, what it is you see lies ahead for France. No, no! I know what you wish for and what you believe will happen if you win, but I want to know what you see when you allow yourself dreams.

 

[I see France.]

 

-that is not enough.

 

[France is always enough]

 

[Go back to sleep, Grantaire]

 

-listen to me Enjolras! Listen.

 

-let yourself dream of a future, just for a moment. Put aside your work and remember what you fight for.

 

[You are a fool. I fight for France and I have never forgotten her.]

 

-you are the fool.

 

-you cannot see it can you?

 

-you cannot see the freedom you dream of, can you?

 

-I have tried to see it.

 

-I think I could once. And if I could see it again, know that I would fight with you and I would believe wholly and completely that we could win.

 

-that we _would_ win

 

-do you see it, Enjolras?

 

[I do not]

 

-no. no you do not.

 

-I have asked this of the others as well. I have asked them to tell me what they dream of when they sleep, in the hope that their dreams will inspire my own. And that I will thus believe in this fight as much as you all do.

 

[And what do they see?]

 

-are you shaking Apollo? Are you scared for your lady? Frightened that your future will not come?

 

[Of course not! I do not believe in fortune telling, I ask only to appease you.]

 

-ah, of course. Your brothers see no more of a future than you do.

 

[It means nothing.]

 

-of course not.

 

-although, I should mention, Prouvaire said he could see the sky; a red dawn, just as you said,

 

-not that it means anything, of course,

 

[Stop. Please, stop.]

 

-you do not fear death, do you Apollo?

 

[I fear the death of my country]

 

-yes. Yes of course. But your own death?

 

-I think not, correct?  I think you are well aware that your death approaches with alarming speed but you continue to push towards it. Your hope is inspirational.

 

[Why can you not belive in France? Why do you have to see it to believe it will happen?]

 

-I am an artist, Enjolras, my eyes are the only thing I can trust to see the truth.

 

-I do not believe this future will come to be, it is true. But as my belief lies only in you and you are the personification of the revolution, I think it is safe to say that I am as loyal to this cause as you.

 

[Go home Grantaire.]

 


End file.
